What we do for love
by EpIcKiGo
Summary: Kim's a big threat to the villain world and an anonymous villain has offered a big reward for the dead body of Kim Possible... but someone doesn't like the idea of their secret love being dead... Will Kim be able to survive the Villainous community or not


Kim Possible

What We Do For Love

I do not own Kim Possible but I do love writing stories about the show so please read & review and leave NO flames if you don't like femslash (KimXShego) the get lost and I mean it… Enjoy!

She was watching the young woman and had been watching her all morning, she had come to observe how many of the other villain would try to kill her in one day.

She had become a real threat to all villains and Drakken had sent Shego to kill the girl herself but she had then told him to fuck off and that she quit before leaving and audibly slamming the door behind her, nobody was going to hurt her Princess, not ever.

So far Professor Dementor, Monkey fist, his Monkey Ninjas and Adrena Lynn had all attacked and got a few good hits in which angered Shego but she could not give herself away until it was absolutely necessary .

**FLASHBACK**

Shego walked out of her bedroom and went downstairs to use the computer to see the updates on Terror net about the news since Drakken was watching his American Starmaker and mumbling that none of them would last 5 minutes at karaoke night.

She went onto the Terror Net - News.

The headline caught her eye straight away:

KIM POSSIBLE TO BE MURDERED!

An anonymous villain has offered a $500' 0000 (is that five hundred thousand? I'm not good with numbers) reward for the villain whoever brings the body of a dead Kim Possible to the abandoned warehouse behind the old clothing factory at the edge of Middleton.

Shego stopped dead, Drakken would know already but he must have thought she was still asleep and decided not to bother her if he wanted to keep his body in its current state.

**END FLASHBACK**

Speak of the Devils it looked like Gemini was making his first attempt but could Kim handle it? She looked quite beaten and bruised from all the attacks that had happened since this morning which was only 4 ½ hours ago.

**DOWN IN THE OLD EMPTY PARK**

Kim saw Gemini approaching with about 25 - 30 Henchmen, '_oh for god's sake, do they not stop?' _Kim thought and then thought about running away from them because she was too tired and injured to fight Gemini's henchmen and then Gemini himself.

But if she ran they would think she was a coward and would tail her anyway and attack her while she was out of breath… after a few moments she thought, '_that's It they want to get their asses handed to them then fine' _she decided she would stay, after all it was only Gemini.

When the henchmen reached Kim it began, they all charged at her and slowly she began to fend them off, taking about 7 kicks and punches to her right and left arm at the same time meant that she couldn't defend herself from the attack and with her right arm and right leg already critically injured she only had one arm and leg to defend her self, which wasn't good.

Using her left hand and foot and a few times of her right hand and foot, Kim managed to take out about 28 guards in about 45 minutes, not her track time she noted.

Flipping one of the guards over her back when he charged full speed at her which caused her immense pain in her injured arm and leg, making her wince and go down onto one knee clutching the other knee.

The remaining guard took this to his advantage and used the end of his stun batten to slam it into her face sending to the floor clutching her forehead, which had split open from the full power blunt attack, blood trickled down her face as she quickly jumped to kneeling on her feet and with great force, pushed off the ground and tackled the guard.

The guard was quick to react by flipping Kim Possible straight over him when they landed sending her slamming in to the concrete floor which made it all the worse because not only did it shoot more immense pain through her leg and arm but it also really injured her back, winded her and cracked her already split and throbbing head on the CONCRETE floor.

Even the guard was slightly dazed from the fall and so didn't manage to recover as quickly as Kim did. Back on her feet Kim shakily wondered over and kicked the guard in his ribs three times before straddling him and repeatedly punching him in the face.

Until 5 tiny missiles crashed into her, one on her injured right arm, the second on her lower back, the third on her mid back, the fourth on her neck and the last on the back of her, yet again throbbing skull.

Flying forward, flipping in the air and slamming quite hard onto the CONCRETE floor… Again, Kim realised she was now too injured and tired to get up again, her vision was blurry and doubled, she was aching all over especially her…... well all over lets just leave it at that.

Gemini came into her doubled vision and Kim had no idea which one to look at but she didn't need to see and didn't want to see how Gemini would kill her but he spoke first, "Ah Kim Possible you were a worthy foe, you managed to take out all of my agents but I am obviously too big a match for you".

"No your not maybe it's the fact that I've already fended off Professor Dementor, Monkey Fist and Adrena Lynn and they were all much harder to defeat that you, your just Pathetic!" Kim spat back and Gemini put his foot on her throat applying quite a bit of pressure.

Her vision now started to go going black, Kim saw a bolt of green plasma and knew exactly who it was… Shego, _'I guess Drakken_ _sent her to kill me too, I love you Mom, Dad, Tweebs and Ron'_ Kim thought and saw Shego's figure lean over her, "She… go?" Kim struggled to get out.

"I got ya Kimmie, just hang in there!" Kim heard before unconsciousness took over and her vision finished fading to black.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Kim stirred slightly to see Shego's form leaning over her but she couldn't feel ant chains or rope keeping her in place.

"Ugh, Sh... Shego?" Kim stammered as her vision went back to normal.

"Kimmie!... your awake, how are you, don't try to move ok, just lay still" Shego said with serious worry in her tone.

"Where are we? Why does my head feel like totally and utter shit and why aren't I dead if your here?" Kim asked as she looked over at Shego who was really close to her making her blush even though she tried not to think about it.

"Ok why are you blushing Princess?, maybe because I'm a little too close?" Shego asked as she leant in to the point where her lips were inches away from Kim's who was a bit too nervous to move.

'_Yes, I knew it she likes me ha-ha yes alright!' _Shego celebrated inwardly.

She had always had feelings for the young woman since the first time she saw her but didn't think Kim liked her at all.

'_Oh she is so close, If I could just lean up just a little bit then I could kiss her, but she won't __**like me like me**__ will she, but why would she tease me like this, she must love me YES' _Kim also thought inwardly before realising she had been staring into Shego's eyes for the last five minutes.

"Uh... no... It's just... that, well...I'm gunna shut up now" Kim stuttered before finally looking away and to the side.

"... Well Kimmie your safe now coz I ain't gunna let anybody hurt you, I quit my job with Drakken and came to help you coz I can't let anything happen to you" Shego explained.

"Why would you want to help me, you hate me!" Kim said with a slightly more harsh tone than intended,

Shego sighed heavily, "Because Kimmie..." Shego said before gently turning Kim's face toward her and dipping them both into a deep and passionate kiss which Kim didn't seem to pull out of and it carried on and got even more passionate when tongues were introduced to each other for the first and certainly not the last time...

MWAHAHAHAHAAAA EVIL CLIFFY!!!

A/N – Here's another story for ya all plz leave a review but like all of my stories NO FLAMES...

If I get enough reviews we'll say 3 reviews then I'll update but if not then I'll scrap it thnx.


End file.
